


Lost and Found

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Those 100 [27]
Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Ambiguous/Implied relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was really sure how they did it, but in really did come in handy</p>
<p>Or; Wherein Egon and Peter never lose track of each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little iffy about parts of this one, but I had fun writing it, anyway. I honestly have no idea if they're already in a relationship here or not, I wasn't sure while I was writing it (maybe that's why the whole thing came out a bit iffy). I'll leave it up to you, anyway

No one was altogether sure how they did it.

-

Peter didn’t even have to open his eyes to recognize the sound of Ray’s work boots echoing off the vaulted ceiling of the garage in the quiet and absolutely too-early morning. “Morning, Peter!”

“It is, in fact, morning, Stantz.” Peter nodded, eyes still firmly shut against the light beginning to fall through the high windows.

Ray chuckled, ever amused by Peter’s staunch refusal to kick start his brain until sometime after 11 AM. “I was wondering if you’d seen…”

“Egon’s in the basement.” Peter first cut Ray off, then himself with a wide yawn, “Thought he heard the containment unit making noises last night. Went down to check it out _bright and early_.”

“Oh, okay. Thanks!” Ray began to veer off from Peter’s desk toward the basement steps when he paused, “Hey, how’d you know I was looking for Egon, anyway?”

Peter shrugged, stretching and finally opening his eyes to gaze lazily in Ray’s direction. “What else is anyone gonna come ask me about this early the morning?”

Blinking in surprise, Ray had to concede Peter’s point.

-

It was possible they simply had each other’s habits memorized.

-

“Hey, Egon, I’ve been looking all over for Peter. You seen him?” Winston began as he pushed through the lab doors and walked up to the desk where Egon sat.

“I haven’t.” Egon never looked up from the gadget he was tinkering with.

“Huh. I was just gonna ask him if he wanted to grab lunch,” Winston watched for a moment longer as the blond made further adjustments to the piece of equipment Winston was sure he hadn’t seen before, “Thanks, anyway.”

Winston was about to turn and walk out, perhaps ask Ray if he’d seen Peter anywhere recently, when Egon finally looked up from the tech in his hands. “He’s at Eddy’s. The sandwich shop a block from here.”

“Who is?” Winston cocked an eyebrow.

“Peter.” Egon replied, “You were just asking about him.”

“I thought you said you hadn’t seen him?”

“I haven’t.” Egon nodded, “But it’s half past twelve and it’s Tuesday and we aren’t on a bust, so Peter is at Eddy’s, picking up lunch.”

Winston was silent, his brows furrowed, and Egon took this as cue to continue. “He should be back any minute now, actually.”

The other man looked ready to dispute Egon’s claim when the sound of the main door of the firehouse slamming shut came from one floor down. “Lunch time!” Peter’s voice floated up, “I got sandwiches!”

“Being as I haven’t actually spoken to him since this morning, I can only hope he remembered to ask for sourdough instead of wheat this time.” Egon’s voice had regained the far-away quality it got when his mind was stuck firmly in the gears of a machine.

At last, Winston shook his head and turned for the door, noticing only once he reached for the handle that Egon was not behind him. “Hey, aren’t you coming?”

“No need.” Egon shook his head absently.

This whole thing was getting a little odd for Winston. Instead of prodding further, the man headed out into the hall and down the stairs, only to find Peter was halfway up, a sandwich in each hand. Winston blinked. “…Sourdough?” He asked finally.

Peter groaned, continuing up the stairs. “I’m never gonna hear the end of that, am I?”

-

Maybe there was something to Peter’s precognition theory, after all.

-

It happened so quickly, no one really had time to register that Peter had moved at all. Even Peter looked rather surprised.

All they really knew was that Egon’s nose had fairly been pressed to his meter, leading the way, with Ray trailing him interestedly, Winston keeping an eye out for trouble, and Peter bringing up the rear; then very suddenly, Peter was in front of Egon, one hand on the physicist’s chest and the opposite shoulder brushing a beam of wood that had crashed through the decrepit ceiling and smashed into the equally despairing floor, right where Egon had been about to step.

Ray and Winston stared, shocked and confused by equal measures. Peter only shook his head and pulled Egon’s PKE meter to a more reasonable distance from the scientist’s face. “You wanna watch where you’re going, Spengs? I don’t think they condemned this building just for the hell of it.”

“Obviously not. But I’d say we’re getting close.” Came Egon’s glib reply.

“Y’think?” Peter shook his head again and followed Egon closely as the other man followed the meter readings down another hallway.

“Winston, have you by any chance noticed…” Ray, still staring at the wayward beam of wood sticking through the ceiling, began to speak only to be cut off by Peter.

“You guys coming, or what? I don’t think anyone _actually_ wants to get hit by the architecture next time!”

-

It could even be that psychic bonds weren’t as much of a load of crock as some people thought- and with all the time the guys spent around spare psychokinetic energy, it wouldn’t be hard to believe some it had worn off on them.

-

“We should keep going straight.” Egon placed a hand on Winston’s shoulder to stop the other man from turning down another hallway.

“But we agreed to meet up at the main staircase,” Winston insisted, “And the main staircase isn’t straight ahead, man.”

“I’m aware of that,” Egon nodded, “But Peter and Ray _are_ straight ahead.”

Winston shook his head. “Okay, look, this is just getting weird. Even Ray’s noticed!”

Egon cocked an eyebrow at Winston. “What is getting weird?”

“You ‘n Peter! It’s like you have some kind of built-in homing devices on each other or something!” Winston shrugged helplessly, “You each always know where the other one is!”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I happen to know Ray is going to be following his meter and Peter will follow Ray, rather than his sense of direction, and that will lead them to the locus of energy, not the main staircase.” Egon insisted.

“Yeah, but looking at _your_ meter tells me that most of the energy is in _that_ direction,” Winston tapped the screen of Egon’s PKE meter before pointing off to the left, “And that is not straight ahead.”

“Well… no. But that doesn’t…” Egon grasped for an explanation, but was saved the trouble when another tremendous crash sounded from somewhere in the house.

“What was that?” Winston jumped to attention, searching for the source of the noise.

“I’m not sure,” Egon was already halfway down the hall, leaving Winston to dash and catch up, “But it came from up ahead.”

-

Whatever it was, supernatural or supreme closeness, no one could deny that it came in handy.

-

“Egon! Winston!” Ray called to his friends through the dust and mortar.

“Ray!” Winston called back, better able to see through the mess than Egon, and began edging around the rubble surrounding the hole in the floor, “What happened?”

“It was the ghost! Peter and I found it!” Ray coughed, “Or at least one of them. I haven’t seen a class 5 with this sort of destructive power before, there’s definitely something else here!”

“Man, it looks like it tried to take the whole floor out.” Winston looked carefully down the hole as the dust settled.

“I think that’s exactly what it was doing. I just barely got out of the way, but- Peter!” The clamor of shock in Ray’s mind finally calmed enough that he realized their fourth member was not among them, “Oh my gosh, Peter! I don’t know…”

Egon was already ahead of Ray, still standing on the other side of the gaping hole in the hallway floor and thumbing the button of his radio. “Peter. Peter, come in.” Egon paused, listening for a response before attempting once more, “Peter, where are you?”

Though his voice was level, his face gave away all the anxious options whirling in his mind; was Peter incapacitated, incapable of answering? Had his radio been damaged in the fall? Was it possible Peter simply couldn’t reach his radio? “Come on,” Egon beckoned to Ray and Winston, “We need to find him.”

Egon barely gave the other two time to make their way back around the increasingly worrisome hole in the floor- as Peter had said before, the building had been condemned for a reason. Further damage to its structural integrity seemed like overkill at this point. Still, not a one among them was willing to leave the creaking old facility until they’d found Peter, and Ray and Winston just managed to catch Egon at the bottom of the main staircase. “How far down do you think he fell?” Ray asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Considering this facility has no basement, not more than one story, I’d say.” Egon murmured absently, navigating his way around the ground floor as though he had the layout memorized.

“Did you get a map of this place when we weren’t looking or something?” Winston only partially joked as he followed Egon through another set of doors and around a corner.

“Basic guesswork and knowledge of spatial relations dictates the ceiling would have fallen in just ahead.” Egon asserted.

The blond was right, of course, and the three of them found the next room to be a mess of fallen building material. ‘Knowledge of spatial relations,’ did not, however, account for the fact that Egon veered unerringly to the right of the room and almost immediately found Peter pinned beneath a few pieces of rubble before the man so much as had a chance to call out to them. “Hey,” Peter coughed, waving his hand to shoo the still-settling dust, “Wondering when you guys were going to get here.”

Winston rolled his eyes, relieved, and Ray chuckled out his own fears. “Are you okay?” The redhead went to join Egon on the floor, assessing the chunks of ceiling lying over their friend.

“Kinda banged up. Hell of a headache. Pretty sure I inhaled more ceiling than I ever wanted to,” Peter coughed again, “Other than that, I’m good. Get me outta here, huh? My arm’s going numb.”

Peter’s left arm was, indeed, trapped against his side and likely hindering any chance of freeing himself, so Egon, Ray, and Winston went to work in finally freeing their friend from the rubble. “Well that explains why you didn’t answer your radio,” Egon said at last when the crushed components of the device became visible, “I was concerned.”

“I wasn’t too worried,” Peter shrugged, as much to return the flow of blood to his arm as to show how unbothered he was. He reached out and grabbed Egon’s hand as if to lever himself off the floor, but made no move to do so. “I knew you’d find me.”

“Well we do seem to have developed a knack for that.” Egon replied, casting a wry glance in Winston’s direction.

“Sure,” Peter agreed, still grasping Egon’s hand, “That must be it.”


End file.
